Shaman set comparison
Below are tables that can provide a quick comparison of all Shaman Sets. All numbers include possible set bonuses, with procs in parentheses; it does NOT include Socket Bonuses. Dungeon Sets Raid Tier Sets Classic Tier Sets These sets are notable for the fact that many carry Elemental Resistance on the armor itself, and is geared primarily towards the Restoration Tree of Shaman Specialization (Though Elemental Shaman can make limited use of them as well). Burning Crusade Tier Sets Starting with Burning Crusade, all three specialization trees for Shaman received tailored Tier Sets, as well as sockets. In addition, Elemental Resistances on Armor were removed in favor of crafted resist gear, flasks, and totems/spells. Wrath of the Lich King Tier Sets With the release of WotLK, Tier Sets were further divided into 10- and 25-man versions until Patch 3.2, with the 25-man versions having slightly higher stats and item levels than the 10-man pieces. Argent Colliseum/Tier 9 Armor Sets In Patch 3.2, Tier gear was segmented once more into 10, 25, and 25-man Heroic gear to coincide with the two new difficulty levels for the Argent Coliseum, 10-man Heroic and 25-man Heroic. Heroic versions of the 10-man and 25-man instances consisted of boss Hard Modes, and have a limited number of retries before loot is downgraded, thus encouraging a "clean" run. Also unique to Tier 9 is that only 25-man Heroic gear is purchased with new, "universal" Tier Tokens; 10 and 25-man Tier 9 can be purchased with varying numbers of Emblem of Triumph and Trophy of the Crusade for all available slots. Finally, Alliance and Horde Tier 9 sets differ in appearance to reflect the growing PvP tensions between the Alliance and Horde factions at the tournament. The sets are also named after historical figures within the faction, such as Thrall for the Horde and Nobundo for the Alliance. The stats on the gear are identical, however. For the table below, stats and links are to the Horde version of the gear. Tier 10 Armor Sets With the release of 3.3 comes the (presumed) final Tier Gear in Wrath, Tier 10. While data about the sets themselves will not be posted until well after Patch 3.3 is active on the Live Realms, details about purchasing the new Tier items has been revealed by Blizzard to be a hybrid setup of the purchase structure in Tier 9. For Tier 10, normal 10-man Tier Gear will be purchasable with Emblem of Frost from Armor Vendors; 25-man gear however, will require both a drop from Icecrown Citadel as well as the original piece of Tier 10 gear in order to purchase. In short, Emblems will purchase Tier 10 normal gear, while both a drop and said piece of T10 will be needed to purchase T10.5, or 25-man Tier 10. It's assumed that any enchantments, gems, or other modifications to the item will be lost with the upgrade, but this has not been confirmed just yet. It's not currently known if there will be a third level of gear above 25-man Tier 10, similar to 25-man Heroic Tier 9 gear in the Argent Tournament. Cataclysm Tier Sets Currently, nothing is known publicly about the Tier 11 or above armor sets in the new expansion, Cataclysm. However, a condensing of stats on gear was announced for Patch 4.0, including the removal of Attack Power, Armor Penetration, and several other ratings and bonuses from gear in favor of returning to the core stats of Agility, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, and Strength. For an example of what the new stats table on armor pieces may look like, examine the stats on Classic Tier 1, Tier 2, and Tier 3 gear. Even this, however, is speculation and can easily change prior to release on the Live Realms. PvP Battleground Sets Note that many of these sets have been discontinued in the current version of World of Warcraft, and are listed here merely for comparison purposes. *Sets marked with a * are no longer available Arena Sets Coming Soon Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets Category:Shaman sets